


卜洋 | My son,my sun. (下)

by emily197103



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 北服LINE, 卜洋 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	卜洋 | My son,my sun. (下)

* 影帝凡xMB洋 包养设定

* 重度OOC（大概

* 年龄操作 38x20

 

 

 

　　「哟，稀客啊，怎麽自己来了？」岳明辉在开店前迎来了一位客人，他也的确很久没看到这个人，所以顺势调侃了句。儘管他们实际上没怎麽交流过。

　　「把我藏起来吧，不要让他发现我。」李振洋没以前岳明辉见过的那般高傲，可语气中却还是透露着难相处。

　　「你怎麽啦？难道是凡子那个相亲对象给你找麻烦了？」卜凡跟岳明辉说过李姬绫的事，他也觉得这女人的确不简单，所以在李振洋突然跑来找他时，他下意识就认为这女人一定做了连卜凡都不知道的事。

 

 

　　李姬绫找上了李振洋。

 

　　依李姬绫的人脉，想调查卜凡基本上不是什麽难事，就算卜凡藏得再好，还是被李姬绫挖出他包养了一个小他18岁的男孩，也正如她那天所说，卜凡的确金屋藏娇。

　　李振洋那天接到陌生来电就有一些心理准备，但没想到李姬绫会直接的把他约出去，而且还算好了卜凡去经纪公司处理事情的时候。

 

　　「说吧，要多少才能让你离开卜凡？」李姬绫坐在李振洋的对坐，然而那人不发一语，只是坐在座位上发呆。

　　「哟，小子，挺有能耐的，还不回话？还是说...你对包养你的他产生了真感情？」李振洋被这句话搞得心裡一颤，但表面上还是没有任何表情，并依旧没有说任何话。

　　「我告诉你，你最好有些自知之明，卜凡他家就他那麽一个儿子，年轻时父母拦不住让他进了演艺圈，现在年纪到了也该让老的抱孙了，你不希望卜家因为你而断后吧？你不考虑其他人，也得考虑卜凡他那已经不年轻的父母，你也20岁了，我相信你不会莽撞行事。」李振洋不发一语，只是让李姬绫自己说着，然而她说完后，就起身走人，留下李振洋一个人呆坐在那。

 

 

　　李振洋也不知道为什麽就跟岳明辉说出了这些，或许他知道自己现在唯一能够依靠的，就是这个酒吧的哥哥了。

　　「就借我住会儿吧，我会去打工，等赚到钱就去外面找房子。」李振洋的语气又更软了些。

　　「行，我也暂时不会跟凡子说你在我这，我也希望他能冷静的想一想他到底要的是什麽。你要住多久我没有意见，反正我也自己一个人，如果需要帮忙可以儘管找我。」岳明辉还算明理，第一时间并不是通知卜凡，而是选择帮助李振洋瞒住他，作为一个旁观者他清楚的知道，李振洋这下是投入了真感情，但他还年轻，或许没有足够的能力去面对卜凡他们家的人，儘管卜凡会保护他，可李振洋不会快乐的。

 

 

　　时间过了三天，李振洋找到了一个花店的打工，店长是一位女性，看见长得如此标緻的男孩来应徵，脸上却没有笑容，第一件事就是拿了身旁的花给他，那是一朵向日葵。

　　「面对客人需要微笑，像你这样都不笑是不行的，你如果不笑，花也会开得不好看，开得不好看就没人买，没人买我可就没有钱付你工资了。」店长半开玩笑的说着，可李振洋心裡却萌起没有工资没办法租房子的想法，于是硬是挤出了一个笑容。

　　「哎呀，笑得太难看也不行，看看这朵向日葵，开得很漂亮吧？它就像太阳一样绽放，你也想想你心中的太阳吧。」"心中的太阳..."李振洋想着，他这20年的生活，除了卜凡带给他的那段日子，其馀基本上都是阴天。少数出太阳的那些日子现在想起来，的确能让自己不自觉的露出微笑。

　　「这样就对了，多想想那些事吧，像你这样的人笑起来好看多了，别老是板着脸。好了，来吧，教你一些园艺常识。」听了店长的话，李振洋确实有些尴尬，现在的他必须要常常想起那些他该忘掉的事。

 

 

　　卜凡在李振洋失踪那天就第一个去找的岳明辉，当时李振洋就在酒吧楼上的房间，岳明辉看见卜凡到了，偷偷传个讯息要李振洋好好待着以免露馅。

　　「怎麽啦凡子，看你一脸着急，都多久没来，要不要喝一杯？」岳明辉的演技还是不错的，尤其现在卜凡正着急，其实也分辨不出岳明辉是真的还是演的。

　　「老岳，我现在可没时间跟你说这些，我儿子不见了！」岳明辉也难得看卜凡这麽着急，于是就开始安抚他的情绪，等他冷静下来才问他怎麽回事。果然跟李振洋说的一样，李姬绫果然是故意在卜凡出门的时候找他的。

 

　　后来卜凡喝了酒，也是岳明辉认识他以来少数几次喝这麽多的一次。

 

 

　　卜凡几乎每天都到岳明辉那裡报到，好在李振洋出入的时间及门口不容易遇见卜凡，否则老早就被发现了。

　　李振洋在花店的工作越渐稳定，脸上的笑容也不自觉地变多，他不知道原来把花送到客人手上，看见客人满足的微笑也能拥有幸福感。

 

　　李振洋的态度确实变了不少，和岳明辉的交流也越来越多，而李振洋也开始喊他哥。

　　某天，岳明辉和休假的李振洋在开店前喝了一点小酒，也是那时候，李振洋无意识的谈起了自己小时候的事，岳明辉也因此知道了到底是什麽造就了李振洋不易近人以及没有安全感的个性。

 

 

　　小时候的李振洋则是父母时常吵架，甚至迁怒到他，身上不时有疤痕，他甚至觉得这世界是不是没有爱了？直到后来父母离异，他跟着妈妈到了新的家庭，原以为一切会变好，以为自己能够受到应有的父爱和母爱，可却事与愿违。

　　当时李振洋12岁，他的继父看在他面容姣好，时常趁妈妈不在的时候猥亵他，在妈妈意外过世后更是变本加厉，开始对他动起手，最后李振洋就沦为继父洩慾的工具。

　　直至李振洋16岁，他趁着继父外出离家出走。无路可去的他流浪街头，结果被当成了Money Boy。当时他也没多想，就觉得反正也没什麽专长，平时被当成洩慾工具惯了，身体早就没什麽能够爱惜的，更何况现在走投无路那献身好像也没什麽关係，于是他就意外的开启了这条路。

 

　　成年前的这两年，还是有客人听见他还没18做到一半就跑，甚至还有人对他辱骂，而李振洋就当没听到，心想那些人自己也好不到哪去，有些有了老婆小孩还来找男的上床，似乎也没多清高。

　　在不该成熟的年纪被逼着成熟，李振洋却没怎麽感觉，似乎这一切都理所当然，何况他现在也没有家人，所有事都得靠自己，那麽他也没有再继续幼稚下去的理由。

　　也是从这时候开始，李振洋对这世界也不抱什麽期望，但他却不想死，不知道是因为心裡还是有那麽点不甘心，他觉得这世界愧对于他，所以自己不能轻易的消失在这世界上。

 

　　18岁那年遇见卜凡是个意外，李振洋之所以到后来不怎麽接客是因为很多人看在他未成年或刚成年，所以给他的钱就多了那麽些，以至于后来他都是看顺眼才接。

　　然而没接客就代表晚上没地方睡，于是岳明辉的酒吧就成了他晚上的去处，白天就在漫画店睡个觉再出来。

　　还记得卜凡来搭讪自己的那晚，是此生最难忘的一次。因为李振洋知道这个男人是常客，似乎还是店长的朋友，而也因为那优越的身高和相貌，让李振洋在第一次见到他时就被吸引，可那人却不曾来勾搭他。

　　被带到楼上房间，关起门接吻的那一刻，李振洋不知为何感受到前所未有的温柔，可也让他怀疑起，这个人是不是对每个人都是这样？然而他不知道，这只是卜凡为了攻陷傲娇的他而刻意的温柔罢了。

 

　　后来卜凡多次找上自己，李振洋突然有种两人成为固定砲友的感觉，而在一个月后，还受到了包养的邀请。

　　知道卜凡可能是开玩笑，以为自己会白眼他，却没想到自己会答应，所以李振洋也是想看看卜凡听见自己答应后会是什麽反应，还刻意的叫了一声爸爸。出乎意料的结果，李振洋被问了真实姓名，还被叫了声儿子，这一切似乎都来得不可思议。

　　搬进卜凡家的第一晚，李振洋才有了实感。

 

　　那晚他们在卜凡的床上做爱，结束后卜凡把自己抱在了怀裡睡去，这也是李振洋不知道相隔几年睡得这麽熟又安稳了。

　　卜凡对待他的感觉让他有时觉得自己就是卜凡的恋人，慢慢的也深陷其中。可理智有时还是会将他拉回现实，他是被包养，卜凡只是出钱养他，而他就是作为卜凡专属的洩慾工具罢了，他们两人之间没有、也不可能有情或爱出现。

 

　　李振洋刚被包养时就曾经想过卜凡不会被催婚吗？他也真的问过本人，可得到的回答都是敷衍带过，并没有明确的答案，直到现在，卜凡的父母出手，李振洋才真正明白为什麽卜凡都是敷衍带过，毕竟卜凡真的对女生没有兴趣。

　　前面几次看着卜凡拒绝相亲，李振洋就开始有些危机意识。卜凡是必须要结婚的，毕竟他是家裡唯一的儿子，父母必定希望他能够传宗接代，那也就是自己离开这个地方是早晚的事。

　　可李振洋真的不愿意去想，他无法想像被抛弃后，再次感受到没有爱的世界，于是他开始逃避，他不去想卜凡相亲的事，而是在卜凡回家时勾引他，和他做爱，那是唯一让自己有安全感，觉得自己还稍微有些依靠的唯一方法。

 

　　可李姬绫的出现将李振洋再度拉回现实，并且逼着他面对眼前的情况，甚至可以摆明的叫他离开。

　　在被找出去那天，李振洋就打好了算盘，回家后等卜凡，跟他做完最后一次就悄声走人。于是那天的李振洋特别主动，努力迎合卜凡的所有要求，只是他没想到，卜凡会在最后的关键时刻要自己喊他老公，甚至说不想让自己当他的儿子。

　　李振洋那次在高潮留下的不是生理泪水，而是带着真感情的流下泪来。

 

　　后来他隔天起床就去找了岳明辉，因为实在没有认识的人，而岳明辉也是李振洋除了卜凡觉得最可靠的人。

　　岳明辉听完了小孩陈述的事，不禁有些心疼。儘管这孩子跟他差了20岁，可经历的却不比自己少，然而在以为可以得到幸福时，却又一把被推落。

 

　　「你喜欢凡子吗？」

　　李振洋肯定的点头。

 

 

　　距离李振洋失踪大约过了半个月，卜凡还是没有放弃找他，可父母却把他逼得更紧，要他带李姬绫一起回家吃饭。

　　卜凡坐在吧檯边，当初看着李振洋的那个位子，手裡握着酒，心裡很是烦躁。今天店裡没什麽人，于是岳明辉给自己添了一杯酒，坐到了卜凡旁边。

 

　　「我很好奇这个李振洋对你的意义到底是什麽？你是真的喜欢上他了？」岳明辉试探性的问。

　　「是，我是喜欢他。他像是我的太阳，或许这麽说你很难理解，毕竟他在你们面前总是冷冷的。还记得我第一次看见他笑，我彷彿觉得这世界都变得晴朗，那孩子般的笑容才是他现在该有的，我不晓得他经历过什麽让他变得如此冷傲，所以我觉得我必须找回他原有那颗心。」卜凡抿了一口酒，晃了晃酒杯，想着李振洋第一次在他面前露出天真般的笑容的样子。

　　「如果我说我知道他发生过什麽，你愿意听吗？但前提是我不会告诉你我怎麽知道的。」于是岳明辉就把李振洋那天和他说的都告诉卜凡，讲到李振洋被继父当作洩慾工具时，卜凡差点就把手上的酒杯砸了，幸好岳明辉即时阻止。

 

　　「其实他，真的挺喜欢你的，因为你是他第一个遇见能够让他感受到爱的人。你说他是你的太阳，其实你何尝不也是他的太阳？」见卜凡冷静的听完后半部，岳明辉知道卜凡对这孩子其实也是认真的，但就是卡在家人的那关，他实在过不去。

　　「我知道你在犹豫什麽，可你不坦白的话，你一辈子也不可能真的娶媳妇儿，除非你捨得放开你的太阳。其实吧，我觉得，你不如直接领养他，然后跟伯父伯母坦白，我相信他们还是会理解的，况且生活是你俩自己过的，他们也管不了。」岳明辉在这两个星期想了很多，他想帮助他们，说帮曾经的恋人现在的好朋友也好，说帮这个可怜的小孩也好，岳明辉是真的希望他们能够幸福。

　　「老岳啊，我有时真觉得你很聪明。」卜凡听了那麽多，还是挺会抓重点的。

　　「你岳哥啥时不聪明了？既然你决定了，那麽我觉得必须给你看个东西。」岳明辉走到后场，再次打开门，映入卜凡眼裡的是半个月不见的李振洋。

　　「你俩好好谈谈，岳哥去帮你收拾房间。」说完，岳明辉就往楼上走，留下卜凡和李振洋两个人。

 

　　其实岳明辉在有这个想法时就和李振洋谈过，李振洋也说不上同意还是不同意，毕竟选择权还是在卜凡身上，但要他他也会同意这个想法，毕竟也没有比这个更好的方案了。

　　于是岳明辉知道卜凡今天要来，特意叫李振洋在后面待着，顺便可以听听卜凡真正的想法，最后如果顺利他也不用再躲了。

　　而岳明辉早有预料，这只会成功，不会失败。

 

 

　　相隔半个月再次见面突然变得有些陌生，但这只是李振洋单方面觉得，因为在岳明辉走后，卜凡就一把把人拉到怀裡紧紧抱着。

　　李振洋其实没有马上反应过来，等到意识到自己被抱着时，他眼中的泪水早就已经沾湿了卜凡的衣服。

 

 

　　当李振洋跟卜凡站在卜爸卜妈面前时，心裡还是很紧张而且不踏实。

　　卜凡已经事先和俩老坦白了，他没提自己出柜，只说没有结婚的想法，也不想和女人共处一室，只是自己领养了一个儿子，让两人还能有个孙子。

　　没想到老人家听了不但没有责怪，只说为什麽不早点说，让他们瞎操心，还问起了"孙子"的来历，卜凡只是简单的说是从某个机构领养的，虽然已经20岁，可卜凡说他看见这男孩就觉得特别有缘，听了他的故事又觉得想帮他弥补童年缺失的爱，于是就决定领养他了。

　　这个说法让老人家很好的接受，毕竟李振洋的那段经历真的不会有人不心疼，于是就安排着卜凡赶快带孙子去见见他们。

 

　　老人家见着李振洋稍微有些吓到，这身高说是卜凡亲儿子都有人相信。而木子洋因为在花店打工，笑容也变得自然，老人家看了感觉特别舒服，也特别开心，纷纷拉着自家孙子说了好多话，说到最后李振洋居然哭了，他觉得他缺失的爱好像又找到了。

　　回家前，卜爸卜妈让他们拿了很多东西回去，还交代儿子要好好照顾孙子，千万别再让他受苦，卜凡应了声好，就带着李振洋准备开车回家。

 

　　「爷爷奶奶其实人挺好的。」李振洋想着刚刚俩老的话，心裡还有些暖暖的，

　　「爷爷奶奶叫得挺顺的嘛。」卜凡打趣道。

　　「这还用说吗？爸爸。」李振洋也不甘示弱，

　　「我说过只有我们俩的时候不要叫我爸爸。」卜凡搂着李振洋的腰，亲暱的在他嘴上亲了一口。

　　「好，老公。」

　　两人站在属于他们的家的阳台上，吹着凉爽的风，交换了一个绵长的吻。

 

关于李姬绫的不算彩蛋的彩蛋：  
李姬绫...李机灵...坤音大机灵...  
我只是想说，他的原形是小弟，但我没有拿小弟套到他身上（  
只是在想外型什么的是用小弟为原型  
而且设定有点像女强人，然后名字也是以小弟的名字为发想，后来才想到了机灵(姬绫)  
我可能改不掉把全员写进一篇文的这个习惯（


End file.
